The scent of Jasmine
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: Bella cheated on Edward, but then he finds someone else, Jasmine. Purple haired, purple eyes, perfect Jasmine. And guess where they met! A gay club...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The scent of Jasmine.**

**Rating: ****Teen**

**Disclaimer: dont own it**

**Summery: Why is Edward always the one to cheat on Bella? How about the other way around? How will Edward react?**

**A/N maybe a long story, but depends on the reactions in reviews.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I loved Bella because of her heart, not her looks or her blood, yes, i admit that those attracted me but it was her heart i fell for. Her courage, her love, her smile and her laugh. When she cheated on me with Mike Newton of all people, i was pretty peed off.**

**Pissed off infact.**

**Wow, i swore...anger can do that i guess.**

**So, Bella should have been my soul mate, my one and only. Now she isn't.**

**End of story, right?**

**Wong. Beginning of story, new chapter, clean ink. Pristine white.**

**And start.**

**My family moved from Forks after i caught Bella with Mike, my skill of reading mind helped, the fact that Alice saw his future, also helped. Bella was angry, she was upset. **

**I guess she was idiot to belive she wouldn't get caught. Jasper, Alice and myself all have abilities to suss out lies, emotions or the future. The fact that bella assumed we wouldn't know is kind of demeaning. Don't get me wonrg, maybe she just hoped i wouldn't figuree it out, maybe not.**

**I don't know.**

**I thought that at first i'd feel pain, anger and hate but i just feel numb, like nothing will ever be okay again but i'm fine with it.**

**Until i met her.**

**The wolves talked about imprinting almost all the time in their heads, i never thought that other then Bella, i would like another girl, or a boy for that matter. But i did, Jasmine.**

**Violet dyed hair, blue piercing eyes, almost the opposite of Bella Swan, but perfect for me in every way.**

**I never forgot Bella, i won't lie and say i did, when i turned Jasmine into a vampire i realised that the reason i hadn't wanted Bella to be one was that i knew deep inside that she wasn't for me.**

**Jasmine was.**


	2. Chapter 2

I never planned on updating this. I thought I'd pressed the 'Complete' button but since I didn't I'll do a few more chapters. Most of my other stories have me all blocked up anyway.

* * *

Bella's funeral was harsh.

Dead, age forty five, from drug overdose.

I'd like to say I was sorry, but I wasn't.

I'd like to say I expected more from her.

But I didn't.

I'd also like to say I hated her, yet I never have and I expect that I never will.

Isabelle Marie Swan was never trivial to me. She never meant nothing to me, if anything she used to be my everything. Jasmine just made me realise how much I had needed to figure out that my blood singer was never the correct life partner for me.

I never married Jasmine. Even though I'd made Bella promise to marry me before I slept with her or turned her into a vampire.

Because I didn't need that assurance with Jasmine, I didn't need a silver, gold or even platinum ring to know she was mine. Jasmine would always be mine because I would always be Jasmine's.

We met when I went clubbing with Jasper and Emmett. A week before I found out about Bella and Mike.

She worked there because her older brother, Evan, owned the place.

It was a homosexual club.

Yes, I know. I'm not gay.

But you get to try new things when you live forever and Emmett thought it best to try it, just in case. Also the fact that Alice had bribed a certain lug of a vampire who goes by the name of Emmett may have factored in but as soon as I saw Jasmine, I knew exactly why Alice wanted me there. Though I didn't really want to think about the reasons that Jasper didn't mind tagging along.

So first, her brother tried chatting me up. Then when his sister came over to tell him she was leaving, he introduced her. As soon as I'd said hello, i heard her brother's mind realise the chemistry between us and he trotted off someplace, leaving us alone. Though technically surrounded by dancers.

It was lust at first sight and love a second after.


End file.
